


The Relationship Paradox

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Comedy, Complete, Crush, Cute, Drabble, Enjolras is evil, Fluff, Funny, Good Friend Combeferre, Good Friend Jehan, Good Friend Éponine, Grantaire is evil, Humor, M/M, Relationship(s), Short One Shot, funny I guess, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras has a boyfriend. Courfeyrac has decided to make sure that Grantaire doesn't find out-</p><p>It pretty much writes itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Relationship Paradox

Courfeyrac frowned, unsure if he had heard correctly. He glanced quickly around the room, taking in the looks looks of shock. Obviously he had heard correctly.

"I'm sorry,  _what?"_ Courfeyrac asked, looking at Enjolras as if he had grown sixteen new heads.

"I have a boyfriend." Enjolras grinned, looking blissfully happy. Combeferre looked unsurprised, which meant that he was told before. Which, Courfeyrac thought, offended, was rude. He was Enjolras' best friend too.

"Who is he?" Marius smiled, looking pleased that Enjolras' outlook of love had finally changed. This was seemingly the right question to ask, as Enjolras' face lit up even more. 

"He's coming to the meeting."

Courfeyrac caught Éponine flailing her arms desperately in his direction. He frowned, noting the panicked look she had on her face.

"What is it?" Courfeyrac frowned, lowering his voice so that only Éponine could hear. She grimanced.

"Grantaire."

Courfeyrac had forgotten about Grantaire, the man who pined for _so_ long after Enjolras, the painter, the loud, cynical one. The man who earned a smile from Enjolras, and walked around, dazed, for the rest of the day. Judging by the look on the rest of Les Amis' face, they too had forgotten about Grantaire's affections.

"Is he coming to the meeting today?" Courfeyrac took care to lower his voice even more, so that Éponine had to lean closer in to hear.

"What do you think?" Éponine hissed, knowing that they both knew Grantaire wouldn't miss a single meeting for the world. Courfeyrac flinched, thinking of all the different scenarios that could happen (most involving the ending of a musical and Jehan dressed up as Cupid).

"We need to keep them away from eachother, until the boyfriend thing blows over." Éponine swallowed, looking uncharacteristically worried.

"I don't think that's going to happen any time soon." Courfeyrac sighed, knowing that he didn't need to say any more. Enjolras looked thrilled, more delighted then when he found out Grantaire actually did the posters that one time, or when Grantaire defended him in the bar. There was no chance that the boyfriend situation would pass over soon.

 

Courfeyrac enlisted the assistance of both Joly and Bossuet, as he didn't trust Bossuet to sit on a chair without something unfortunate happening. When he told Bossuet what he and Éponine where muttering about, his eyes went wide.

"Oh, crap, I forgot. I just didn't realise, you know? Enjolras having a boyfriend is like, I don't know..." Bossuet sighed, stressful, and Joly put a comferting hand around his boyfriend's waist.

"We'll get him out of this meeting, I swear." Joly promised, looking so determined that even the cynic himself would have to believe in him. They hurried out of The Musain, in desperate search of Grantaire.

 

Courfeyrac noted that Enjolras didn't even bother to start the meeting, as Les Amis were celebrating, and Enjolras was glancing at the door every second. Courfeyrac found himself doing the same, praying that Joly and Bossuet were successful.

Of course, because the universe decides that every action Courfeyrac does must become messed up, Joly and Bossuet dart into The Musain at top speed (Bossuet knocking Courfeyrac over).

"I tried, I really did, he just refused, I couldn't-" Bossuet gasped, looking panic stricken. Combeferre had a calm, slightly amused look in his eyes.

 

Grantaire casually walked through the door, and Courfeyrac felt a rush of sympathy and dread at that fact that Grantaire was blissfully unaware of what was about to happen. Courfeyrac, Bossuet, Joly and Éponine held their breath, exchanging grim and worried looks.

"I have a boyfriend." Enjolras declaired gleefully to Grantaire. Courfeyrac could _feel_ Éponine shooting rabid glares at Enjolras.

"Do you?" Grantaire chuckled, amused, which was the last thing Courfeyrac expected him to do.

"I'm sorry, _what_?" Courfeyrac yelped, glancing at the two. It was definetly the right thing to say, as Enjolras beamed at him.

"This is, as you know, Grantaire, who is now my boyfriend." Enjolras smirked smugly. Combeferre huffed a laugh, which meant he knew full well about the relationship. 

"Son of a...!" Éponine growled, but looked way too happy to have any anger behind it. Bossuet was cackling like a witch, and Joly was outright gaping at the pair. The rest of Les Amis had mixed reactions, the funniest (Marius, definitely not Courfeyrac, who isn't sure what you are talking about, it was Marius, okay?) being a girly shriek of joy and giggling like he'd never stop, which caused Musichetta to warily remove all the breakable objects away from him.

"You monsters!" Bossuet exclaimed, a look of major relief on his face. Grantaire grinned evily, which meant that he was the culprit.

Courfeyrac could tell that they would be together, torturing people, for a long time- maybe even forever.

(Forever sounded right).


End file.
